


My Savior

by ForgottenLightoftheMoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elves, Elvish, F/M, Middle Earth, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenLightoftheMoon/pseuds/ForgottenLightoftheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas rescues you from a group of Orcs and takes you back to Mirkwood where you meet The King, Thranduil. You don't remember much of your past, but you're put on a journey to recover your lost memories. Along that journey you discover love and hate, whilst finding yourself.<br/>Note: There is smut :P </p><p>-Chapter updates weekly and sometimes fortnightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Savior

**Author's Note:**

> You're half Elf and half human.

**_The Mark_ **

Leaping out and over the bushes and trees you continue to sprint towards the river. The orcs not far behind you, growl and yelp with excitement. You can feel your blood draining as you inch closer to the water’s edge. As you bound over a boulder you lose your balance and crumble to the ground, only an arm’s length away from the water. Lying on your back you are unable to move, unable to defend yourself. Shutting your eyes, you wait for the expected. The cackling of orcs fills the air, as they thump wildly around you. As your heart begins to sink lower into your chest, you hear something odd. _Thwish._ An arrow? “Get back, filth!” a smooth yet commanding voice yells. With earth moving thuds, one by one the orcs fall to the ground. I did not dare to open my eyes. _What if…the thing that attacked them was just as bad as the orcs?_ I hoped I wouldn’t gain any unwanted attention. _Think like a rock, be the rock._ “You there”, the same smooth voice calls. I didn’t move, not the slightest bit. “She is dead?” another smooth yet rough voice suggests. “No, she is not. We’ll take her back to Mirkwood.” Says the first voice. As the firm arms of the unknown pick me up, I pass out.

The soft sound of voices next to me, kicks my sluggish mind into reboot. “Sir, I have never seen anything like this. This mark on her arm…does it not look like a dragon?”  The woman sounded concerned as she gently touches my arm. “Yes…it does, it does look like a dragon. I must go now and do not share this information with anyone else. Also, post two elves at this door, she cannot be allowed to leave. Understand?” The she-elf agrees “Yes, my lord. Understood.” He leaves the room first, followed by the she-elf. I crack my eyes open, only after I was sure that there weren't any unwanted eyes in the room. With some discomfort I force myself to sit up. The room was the prettiest and the cleanest room I had ever seen. On one of the walls was a beautiful illustration of two elves together in the forest, equipped with their bows and arrows. Which was just as beautiful as the enchanting carving of a she-elf in the corner of the room. I pull off my blankets and heave myself off of the bed reluctantly. _I need to get out of here._ I looked towards the open window. “That could work”, I whisper quietly to myself. I make my way towards the window and as I reach the ledge I hear the growing voices of elves outside the door. I look down off the ledge, a fair drop to the bottom. My heart beats a little faster as I ignore the pains of my body and swing myself onto the thick vines. Hastily, I make my way down, clutching onto the vines and knowing too well what would happened if I were to slip. As I reach the bottom I hear loud voices echoing from above, “She’s escaping!” Once again, I run. I can feel the tear of my wounds re-opening, but I couldn't and wouldn't let that stop me. As I prepare myself to leap over the hedge _thud_ something hard slams into my right side. I squirm under its weight, attempting to wriggle my way out of its grip. “Give up, you cannot escape me”, the familiar voice huffs. Looking up from the ground I search for his face. Gasping I was taken off guard. I knew elves were known for their beauty but I was not expecting what I saw. His hair was long, blonde and straight, his skin fair and smooth, lips firm and his unwavering icy blue eyes. He was beautiful. “Beau-ti-ful” I managed to mumble and chock at the same time. My eyes grew wider as I clasp my free hand over my mouth. _I can’t believe I just said that!_ I could feel my cheeks redden as embarrassment filled me. He continued to study my face and raised his eyebrow. Chuckling he sat back, releasing me from his tight grip. “Name?” he said bluntly. I squinted my eyes and frowned a little, “my name is (Y/N) and what would be yours?” As he opened his mouth to answer, an angry voice came from behind me, “it looks like you caught the runaway, as expected Legolas.” There was a pause before he stood up, “my king”, his expression tightened as he turned and walked away. _My King?_ I felt the burn of his eyes staring though me. “You” he says calmly “you’re coming with me”.

Throwing me onto the floor, the elves leave me alone with ‘the King’. Tired and limp, I can’t even muster up the strength to get up. I stare at his broad back, waiting for the silence to break. He sucks in a deep breath before he speaks, “Who are you and where are you from?” I swallow before I can answer “I’m Y/N and I’m from…I don’t know where I’m from”. I think hard but it doesn't come to me. There’s just nothing, no memory. “Don’t play dumb with me” his voice deepens. Turning around to look at me, his eyes seemed to burn blue with frustration. “I swear on my life, my king…I don’t not remember” my voice sounded annoying weak and desperate. He moves in closer to me, crouching down so we’re eye to eye, “that mark on your arm” he almost whispers “what is it and why do you have it?” My lips quiver as his eyes lock onto mine. “Born…I was born with it and I don’t know why I have it” I look at the mark on my arm. _What interest did he have with it, with me?_ He grabs my marked arm and pulls me onto the bed. “Stop! What are you doing?” I yell before he’s able to cover my mouth with a piece of cloth. His hands hold me against the bed as I kick and twist. “There is no need for that, no one will come” he said smoothly. My body becomes limp, as my tears begin to form streams down my face. “The only one that can save you is yourself, know this” his eyes soften as he lifts his weight off of me. “The cloth that covered your mouth was soaked in medicine. It numbs and relaxes your body so do not panic when you’re unable to move, I’m only trying to help you”, he voice shifted, sounding more like a concerned father. The King was right, I could not move and I could not speak. He slides off of the bed and walks silently out of the room. Two guards enter swiftly with a silver chain and cuffs. An elf with long brown hair grabs my hands and places them gently into the cuffs while the other connected the chain from my cuffs to the bed post. They exit as quietly as they had entered, with that I let go of my remaining strength and fall asleep.   

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan-fic...I know my English is pretty bad, but I will try my best to improve.  
> Note: I do not own the characters etc, but the fan-fic is from my own imagination and ideas.
> 
> Please stay tuned for the next chapter~ :)


End file.
